


Second Times a Charm

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Which anniversary? There's so many!





	Second Times a Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livenudebigfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livenudebigfoot/gifts).



> Set a year or so after Livenudebigfoot's 'Armor'.

It's past noon and Fusco and John's shift should have ended the evening before; a nasty pair of customers and their terrified hostages had meant an all nighter and a mountain of paperwork to be grimly waded through.  John's phone buzzes, catching Fusco's attention as does John's look, solemn appraisal and a tiny frown.

"I'll be back," Fusco hears as he and the paperwork are deserted.  Removing his sleek reading glasses, Fusco rubs his tired face.  Placing the glasses back, he grabs the closest file but is interrupted.

"Detective?"

Just the sound of him makes Fusco melt.  "Hi Babe. Say, I'm sorry I didn't call.  Things wrapped up pretty good..."

"Did you and Detective Riley emerge unscathed?"  

Finch sounds a little tense, like he's been fretting.  Probably has. Fusco glances down at the shiny gold band on his left hand.  He smiles.  "We're fine. So are the hostages.  The miscreants, however..."

"No need to describe that," Finch interjects prissily.  "I just called to say that I've been cooking.  And to wish you Happy Anniversary."  And with that, he hangs up.

Happy Anniversary?  For the record, Fusco loves celebrating his and Finch's milestones but anniversaries?  There's just so damn many of them!

"Thanks for nothing," he halfheartedly growls at his phone, wondering why his husband's convenient 'little birdie' hadn't given him heads up as it sometimes does.  He considers scrolling through his desk calendar but he isn't one to keep overly personal crap on it.  Which anniversary?

Fusco knows it isn't their wedding anniversary, that's in October.  It isn't the anniversary of when they shacked up together nor the first time Finch met his ex-wife and kid.  It isn't the first time they fucked or the other first time they fucked.  Or was it?  It's cold as fuck outside so that last one seems most likely and moreover, one of his top 3 favorites.  

His musings are interrupted by John, who unceremoniously tosses a gorgeous bouquet of roses into his lap.

"Didn't know you cared," quips Fusco, grinning as John pretends he's got nothing to do with it.  John, who takes Fusco's coat and puts it on Fusco as though Fusco's a toddler.

"Go home.  I'll take care of the paperwork."

Passing him, Fusco punches John's bicep, a hug in their vocabulary.

*

Fusco walks through the brownstone's front door, toeing out of his shoes as is his habit.  He hangs up his coat and glances at the coat stands mirror, wishing to God that he was better looking.

"Are those for me?"

Harold's at his elbow, so quiet, like a mouse, so quiet that Fusco nearly drops the bouquet.

"Yeah, uhhhh," he murmurs, allowing Finch to take the flowers, speechless because he now knows which anniversary they are celebrating.  

Finch is wearing a worn t-shirt, Fusco's ancient concert shirt, which  drapes loosely on him, exposing silky skin and crazy tufts of mousey hair.  He's wearing his old grey sweats and Fusco's back in time to their first morning together.

He allows Finch to walk him backwards until the back of his knees hit the cushions of the couch and he's kissed, hot and eager, as Finch climbs aboard, straddling his lap.  Fusco slides his hands down the back of those soft, thin sweats until he's cupping Finch's ass as he returns kisses with a matching passion.

When they break for air, he has just enough time to tell Finch how much he loves him before they're at it for real, finishing what they once hadn't time for.

Second time's a charm.


End file.
